Bestial
by Feit
Summary: Slash FGHP - Harry a reçu son héritage sans qu'il n'en sache rien, contrairement à Voldemort qui pense avoir enfin un atout majeur concernant la guerre. Car Harry est désigné comme le compagnon d'un loup-garou qui n'est autre que Fenrir Greyback. 2/3
1. OS 1 Combat Bestial pour ta Cruauté

**Auteur :** Feit Ker'Orik (aussi nommée Ménélor Feit Aérasis ou Mélénor)

**Genre d'écrit :** M+ assurément.

**Type d'écrit :** YAOI – érotique, PWP (pour ne pas dire porn).

**Source :** Harry Potter de Joanne ROWLING.

**Note :** J'ai décidé de m'atteler à rédiger les nombreuses idées que j'avais en tête concernant les PWP. Vous trouverez donc ici des OS (one-shot) érotiques avec des couples variés que j'apprécie.

**Avertissement :** Ceci n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère ! Les YAOI (ou SLASH) mettent en scène des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Vous trouverez en début de « chapitre » un rappel sur le couple mis en avant. Bien évidemment, certains ne vous plairont pas, mais j'espère que vous trouverez un PWP à votre goût.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>OS n°1 – Combat bestial pour ta cruauté.<p>

* * *

><p>COUPLE : Fenrir Greyback x Harry Potter<p>

_Ecole Poudlard - Ecosse - un soir_

Harry soupira. Il était près de minuit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir... comme c'était le cas depuis bien des jours. Et pour combler le tout, il ne savait pas la raison de son insomnie. Il aurait pu se dire que Voldemort faisait des siennes et qu'il faisait des cauchemars affreux... mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il semblerait que celui-ci se soit calmé -enfin dans un sens- niveau massacres. Quand il se concentrait sur son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une sorte de joie... d'euphorie -ce qui était assez étrange surtout quand cela concernait le Seigneur Noir-. Dans un sens, il était assez soulagé d'avoir du répit ; mais dans un autre, il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort surgisse un moment ou à un autre sans crier gare... Car il avait beau pensé que c'était étrange, il n'en était pas moins qu'il pensait que l'ex Tom Riddle préparait une vengeance des plus subtiles pour l'atteindre et toucher aussi l'Ordre du Phœnix par la même occasion.

L'attente d'un quelconque événement le laissait bien plus lessivé qu'un entraînement de quidditch intensif. Ce qu'il ressentait était semblable à de l'appréhension -se forçait-il à penser- : le ventre noué, un sentiment étrange qui lui donnait le tournis et l'empêchait de bouger ; voilà ce qu'il ressentait. En réalité, Harry avait peur. Très peur de ce qui pourrait se passer : Voldemort allait-il encore s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Avait-il trouvé un moyen de l'atteindre pour le faire souffrir -et par la même occasion, mourir- ? Avait-il prévu d'envahir Poudlard pour tuer ceux qui ne le suivaient pas gentiment ?

Harry se retourna. Encore une fois, dans son lit. Pourquoi le sommeil ne venait pas ? D'habitude, il s'endormait comme une masse à peine touché l'oreiller. Mais là... rien. Depuis deux semaines, il était insomniaque... Il avait beau en avoir parlé à Mrs Pomfresh, elle se refusait à lui donner de la Potion Sans-Rêve, soit disant parce qu'il en avait trop ingéré déjà... Bon, c'était vrai !

Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, mais qui s'en souciait ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était DORMIR !

Et comme il l'avait déjà dit : son sommeil était parti sans qu'il sache pourquoi... Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de Voldemort... ? Il avait privé le Survivant de sommeil... le conduisant petit à petit à la folie, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore... Ça devait être ça ! Sinon pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de massacre de sa part ? Voldemort n'allait pas prendre des vacances aux Caraïbes, ça c'était sûr !

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre le moindre bruit dans la chambre des Sixièmes Années de Gryffondor, Harry se leva doucement, regarda la pleine lune à l'extérieur et se prépara pour une petite balade improvisée dehors.  
>Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas très froid dehors, aussi décida-t-il de simplement prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour la mettre au-dessus de son pyjama.<p>

**HPFG – HPFG – HPFG – FGHP – FGHP – FGHP**

****_Forêt Interdite - Ecosse - quelques heures plus tard._

Harry avait toujours été imprudent. Ça il le savait très bien lui-même. Alors pourquoi avait-il pensé –oui, PENSÉ– qu'il pouvait être tranquille dans le Forêt Interdite... !

_Mais mince alors, Harry ! C'est la Forêt Interdite ! Tu ne te rappelles pas la 1__ère__ année avec Voldemort buvant le sang de Licorne ? _Se dit-il avec une certaine ironie.

Au début de sa balade, il s'était senti serein, reposé, en paix... Maintenant, sa p'tite balade de santé se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar : la nuit calme semblait avoir laissé place à l'annonciation d'une tempête et toutes les créatures aux alentours –qui auparavant étaient silencieuses– commençaient à s'agiter nerveusement.  
>Tout ce qu'il espérait pour le moment, c'était s'en sortir sans faire d'esclandre. Amorçant une marche arrière inquiète et lente, il retenait son souffle de peur de se voir attaquer s'il respirait trop fort.<p>

La Forêt semblait prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable et des combats sanguinaires s'entendaient au loin.

Regardant derrière et devant lui nerveusement, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il avait le champ libre, aussi décida-t-il de courir le plus vite possible. La peur de se voir attaquer, l'adrénaline d'un instant décisif de sa vie, il courut aussi vite qu'il put pour échapper à des yeux qu'il savait ficher sur lui.

Un jappement rauque se fit entendre derrière lui. Un monstre l'avait pris en chasse, il en était sûr maintenant. Le halètement dû à la course résonna dans l'air et Harry frissonna à l'idée de se retourner pour voir le monstre qui en voulait à sa chair. Jamais dans ses combats avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il n'avait connu plus grande peur. S'il ne courrait pas assez vite, il risquait de se faire attraper par la bête qui –il en était sûr– n'hésiterait pas à planter ses crocs et ses griffes dans ses jambes et son ventre pour l'immobiliser.  
>Lorsqu'il s'imagina le ventre ouvert, les boyaux à l'air et toujours vivant pour satisfaire le côté sadique de la bête, il poussa un petit cri et essaya de courir plus vite malgré le fait qu'il était à bout de force, couvert de blessures à cause des branchages qui l'écorchaient à chaque passage à côté d'eux et les pieds en feu par les efforts soudains et brusques qu'il avait fourni pour commencer à s'échapper.<p>

Et là, quand il pensait ne pouvoir y échapper, il vit la lisière, à quelques mètres de lui. La Bête aussi. Mais au lieu de le suivre et d'essayer de l'arrêter avant que sa proie ne l'atteigne. L'animal stoppa sa course, arqua son dos et poussa un hurlement vers le ciel, semblant appeler.

Harry s'arrêta, pétrifié. Ce son était un appel. Un appel pour lui. Il en était sûr... Sinon, pourquoi son corps se serait-il arrêté comme ça ? Il ne l'avait pas décidé, non...

Et alors qu'il se retournait vers le monstre dans un mouvement saccadé et raide, il put voir dans toute sa fierté et splendeur un énorme loup gris, son regard mordoré pointé vers lui. Son poil luisant et sa peau dépourvue de blessures morbides apparentes faisait de lui une bête magnifique campée sur ses quatre pattes puissantes. Le poitrail bombé, sa tête relevée et ses oreilles droites pointées vers lui, firent battre son cœur fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Il haleta sous le regard de ce canidé qui lui inspirait de la crainte et de la fascination. _Oh non, il ne l'aurait pas tué, maintenant, il en était sûr._

Le loup l'appela doucement en jappant, la queue immobile mais sa tête toujours tourné vers lui.  
>Il continua à l'appeler pendant quelques minutes, mais voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, il commença à s'avancer vers lui. Il n'était qu'à 50 mètres de lui, mais cela suffit à Harry qui se rappela devoir partir avant d'avoir des ennuis... avec le loup ou avec une autre créature magique.<p>

Le loup gris l'appela encore une fois au loin alors que le Gryffondor atteignait les portes de Poudlard. L'appel ne semblait pas désespéré... Il semblait plein d'espoir au contraire.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se força à ne pas se retourner. Il atteint la Tour Gryffondor sans encombre... mais sans sa cape. Qu'il avait été contraint de laisser dans la Forêt au moment de sa fuite.

**HPFG – HPFG – HPFG – FGHP – FGHP – FGHP**

_Manoir de Lord Voldemort – Albanie – le lendemain._

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? » demanda Severus Snape, légèrement inquiet.

« Oui, Severus... » commença le Lord d'une voix doucereuse. « Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire. À commencer par une explication concernant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore... »

Severus déglutit doucement. Son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Lord avait peut-être découvert qu'il était l'espion. Après tout, pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? Lui seul.

« Maître... Dumbledore ma met constamment des bâtons dans les roues en me surveillant de près lorsque je donne une retenue au garçon Potter. » débita-t-il rapidement.

« Je ne parle pas de ça Severus ! Je parle du fait que ce fou se joue de la nature de ce gamin ! » cria-t-il de colère.

« Je ne comprends pas Maître... Potter n'est pas une créature magique... Il semble avoir reçu son héritage magique mais il ne me semble pas que des gènes se soient activés... »

« Severus, Severus... Mon brillant Maître de Potions... N'as-tu toujours pas compris que le jeune Potter était désigné comme le compagnon d'une créature magique... ? » demanda-t-il avec sarcasme et ironie, se délectant de voir le visage d'habitude si impassible du Professeur de Potions se décomposer petit à petit. « Oui, mon beau Severus... D'un loup-garou... de notre très adoré, Loup-Garou... » finit-il dans un rire sadique.

Severus Snape, Protecteur désigné du Garçon, ne rentra jamais à Poudlard cette nuit-là.

« Oui Severus... nous n'avons pas finit de parler... » sa voix froide et sinueuse le cloua sur place, de même que le sortilège de Doloris qui le fit crier.

**HPFG – HPFG – HPFG – FGHP – FGHP – FGHP**

Harry se réveilla en criant. Son rêve avait été affreux. Voldemort faisait souffrir le professeur Snape et malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop, il ne souhaite ça à personne. Enfin, tout ce dont il se rappelait était que son professeur honni avait été torturé en entendant Voldemort lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fini leur discussion.

Il se leva en vitesse, s'habilla rapidement et descendit pour rejoindre le bureau du Directeur. Il devait à tout prix prévenir Dumbledore que Snape était retenu prisonnier.

Dans sa course, il se cogna à quelqu'un et expliqua rapidement qu'il devait à tout prix voir le Professeur Dumbledore, sans se retourner.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de vous Monsieur Potter... de piètres excuses pour pouvoir profiter d'avantages fournis par le Directeur... » fit la voix doucereuse dudit Professeur de Potions censé être prisonnier de Lord Voldemort. « Alors Monsieur Potter, aurait-on perdu sa langue dans la Forêt Interdite ? » dit-il moqueusement avec un certains accent sur les deux derniers mots…

Harry se retourna sèchement et regarda le Professeur dans les yeux. _Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'avoir de la pitié pour ce bâtard ? Oh non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à l'insulter pour recevoir une punition._  
>Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ce bâtard de première.<p>

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle finalement, décidant qu'il n'était plus la peine de prévenir le directeur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci, Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus. Et les réprimandes n'en finirent plus... Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit... Après tout, un cauchemar avec Voldemort distillant Crucio sur Crucio aurait dû le mettre dans un état lamentable mais il avait quand même tenu à sortir pour prévenir Dumbledore concernant ce bâtard de Snape –ce même bâtard qui en avait profité pour le railler le matin-même–... Finalement, ça n'était peut-être qu'un « rêve » après tout... Peut-être désirait-il tellement avoir des nouvelles de son ennemi n°1 qu'il s'était imaginé des choses... Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

**HPFG – HPFG – HPFG – FGHP – FGHP – FGHP**

****_Ecole Poudlard - Ecosse - quelques semaines plus tard._

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, non. Et pourtant, c'était bien arrivé. Ou plutôt devait-il dire : c'est bien arrivé et ça se passe toujours.

Il était en train de se bécoter avec un homme...

Par Merlin ! Ce n'était même pas un jeune homme de son âge mais un homme. Un homme mûr, de haute stature, musclé, la chevelure couleur argent...  
>Un loup-garou par-dessus le marché.<br>Ou plutôt devrait-il dire... Fenrir Greyback _par-dessus le marché_...

S'il l'avait cru possible, ou même "entendu dire" par quelqu'un qu'il ferait ça avec cet homme... Il l'aurait tué, c'était sûr. Et il n'aurait pas utilisé d'Impardonnable sur un coup de rage, non...  
>Il aurait pris la personne pour un Mangemort et il lui aurait fait regretter ses mots. Par des moyens pas très légaux côté moldu.<p>

Bon, techniquement... Fenrir aussi est un Mangemort... mais, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui pour le moment.

Là, il était bien dans ses bras. Fenrir l'avait rejoint dans son lit –encore une fois– et il se sentait prêt pour une autre nuit de folie sexuelle avec l'homme-loup... qu'il _aimait_.  
>Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et l'adulte se retenait à grand peine de défaire son Chiot de ses vêtements illico presto pour le prendre en un coup de hanche bien placé.<br>Harry aimait les préliminaires... Et le fait de voir son Compagnon quémander un peu plus de son contact satisfaisait son Loup. Bien qu'il aurait aimé voir Harry déjà lubrifié pour l'accueillir chaudement, il commençait à apprécier le fait de redécouvrir le corps de celui qui lui était destiné.

Le jeune homme soupira d'aise en sentant Fenrir s'activer à lécher la peau sensible de ses tétons tout en jouant à caresser son sexe de sa main valide dans un geste doux et lent qui le mettait dans un état proche de la folie tellement le plaisir le submergeait... et tellement il voulait plus que ces simples frôlements.

Fenrir accéda à sa demande et commença à descendre sa tête petit à petit pour venir sucer le sexe dur de son "Petit Survivant" qui cria de surprise alors que le loup-garou s'activait grandement à satisfaire au plus vite celui-ci. Il présenta deux doigts à Harry pour qu'il les lèche consciencieusement afin que l'adulte puisse, avec ceux-ci, préparer l'entrée étroite du Jeune Homme à accueillir le membre –très bien formé– de l'adulte.

Après quelques minutes, Fenrir décida qu'il était temps qu'Harry reçoive ses doigts pour ne pas trop le brusquer lorsque l'acte serait entamé.  
>Il continua de lécher le sexe du Gryffondor doucement et mis un doigt en lui qui passa inaperçu sous le plaisir. Quelque mouvement après, il ajouta un second doigt qui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur au plus jeune. Le loup-garou y remédia en jouant avec son autre main avec les bourses du jeune homme qui se tortillait sous lui dans un mélange de plaisir et douleur que Fenrir savait, qu'Harry ne pouvait plus différencier.<br>Un troisièmement doigt arriva bien vite lorsque le loup-garou sentit que sa patience commençait à s'effriter, surtout en voyant son Compagnon le réclamer si fort.

Mais bien vite, il commença à jouer avec ses doigts à toucher la prostate du Gryffondor : son Chiot était très sensible de ce côté-là. Le voir gémir sourdement ainsi, bouger ses hanches frénétiquement à la recherche de plus de contact, sa tête dodelinant rapidement tellement le plaisir l'emportait furent ce qui décida l'adulte à retirer ses doigts –ce qui le fit sourire lorsqu'il entendit Harry commencer à protester vigoureusement– pour y mettre son sexe gorgé de sang, dur à l'extrême sous un plaisir contenu.

Le loup se positionna devant l'entrée et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le trou du Survivant de manière douce pour ne pas lui faire mal mais...  
>La vive invective d'Harry lui remit les idées en place... Surtout lorsqu'elle était sous la forme de : « Putain Fenrir, t'as intérêt à magner ton cul et à me prendre... immédiatement ! »<p>

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ, ne se faisant pas prier plus. Après tout, lui aussi était pressé d'être au fond de son Compagnon si mignon et si alléchant.

Il rentra dans Harry en un coup de hanche lui arrachant un râle de souffrance mêlé à de la satisfaction. Lorsqu'il sentit que le Gryffondor commençait à relâcher les muscles de ses fesses –qui s'étaient pressés douloureusement contre son sexe– il entama l'éternelle parade et se fit un plaisir de pilonner son Petit Survivant Accro Au Sexe.

Le concert de gémissements et râles débuta alors de manière désordonnée et érotique.  
>La sueur due à l'effort commença à perler sur leur deux corps emboîtés et bien vite, les pensées dérivaient pour ne former qu'un miasme chaotique dans leur tête embrumée par le plaisir de prendre pour Fenrir et d'être pris pour Harry.<p>

Leur ballet frénétique à la recherche du plaisir de l'autre les conduit à se perdre un peu plus dans le plaisir et Harry eut la brève pensée qu'il était heureux d'avoir mis un sort de silence sur son lit, ainsi qu'un puissant sort de fermeture sur son baldaquin qui interdisait qu'une tiers personne ouvre la tenture –pour y trouver Harry Potter en train de baiser avec Fenrir Greyback dit Le Mangemort Impitoyable– s'il ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.

Le gryffondor haleta, essayant de retenir les cris qu'il voulait pousser tellement le plaisir était fort. Fenrir s'enfonçait en lui profondément.

Le loup-garou ne pouvait se retenir de grogner sous le plaisir : la chair autour de son sexe était délicieusement serrée sur lui, les frottements qui en résultèrent firent monter la tension d'une jouissance immédiate. Malgré le fait qu'il ait envie de jouir, l'homme-loup se retenait tant bien que mal pour continuer à profiter de son petit compagnon.

L'homme à la chevelure argentée se retira dans un mouvement ample et souple. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, le regard comme un brasier qui scintillait dans ses yeux couleur émeraude et apprécia la simple vue de son compagnon qui le quémandait en se caressant le sexe d'une main et lui caressant la peau de la nuque avec l'autre. Leur regard bien ancré entre eux, il s'enfonça encore une fois dans sa moiteur et commença à le pilonner faisant de son petit soumis une masse gémissante qui ne cessait de supplier dans une litanie compréhensible que de lui-même.

Harry n'était plus que sensations : il en était réduit à supplier Fenrir d'aller toujours plus vite et plus loin en lui. Il en voulait plus... tellement plus !  
>Il voulait que son dominant le remplisse complètement de sa semence, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de l'aimer et le désirer. Sur le moment, il ne savait plus quand et comment ça c'était passé... mais c'était présent et tellement fort qu'il ne voulait pas que ça finisse. Jamais.<p>

Le plaisir grimpant en flèche entre eux, ils n'étaient plus que tous deux, gémissements, grognements, râles de plaisir sous les coups de butoir, le dos arqué et les mains bien ancrés dans les épaules pour Harry et les hanches pour Fenrir.  
>Dans un dernier soubresaut, le jeune Gryffondor jouit entre eux deux alors que l'adulte pilonnait sa prostate, dans un cri silencieux qui ravissait pourtant les oreilles du dominant. L'homme-loup arrivant au bord de l'extase à cause de son sexe douloureusement comprimé dans Harry, il attrapa violemment la chevelure du garçon et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui dans un mouvement rapide et dur qui lui fit atteindre la jouissance en poussant un grognement animal.<p>

Ils retombèrent tout deux sur le matelas dans un bel ensemble entremêlé, le souffle erratique, les sens et le plaisir comblés par le sexe qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
>Fenrir léchant paresseusement la semence que son compagnon avait déversée quelques secondes auparavant, continua malgré tout de faire courir ses mains sur le corps du Jeune. Harry le regarda amoureusement, un petit sourire sur la face.<p>

« Je t'aime, tu sais... » dit-il doucement mais que Fenrir entendit très bien.

Il ne reçut pas tout de suite de réponse mais la langue du Loup-garou semblait vouloir continuer à s'exprimer en continuant son chemin vers son sexe au repos.

« Fenrir... » appela le jeune doucement... « Fenrir. » cette fois-ci plus fermement. « Fenrir, je veux une réponse ! »

« … Je sais. » répondit sobrement le loup-garou.

« De quoi ? Comment ça, tu sais ? Exprime-toi plus clairement ! »

Fenrir grogna sous l'injonction d'Harry mais s'expliqua néanmoins.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. C'est tout. »

« Je trouve Fenrir que tu exagères ! Je te dis que je t'aime et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu sais que je t'aime ! Tu pourrais faire un effort et me dire la même chose en retour ! »

Le loup-garou se redressa, le regardant froidement, le plaisir et les câlins post-orgasmiques semblaient lointains.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Chiot ! » grogna-t-il méchamment avant de se lever pour partir. Mais le Gryffondor ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Tu ne vas pas fuir non Fenrir Greyback. » dit-il en lui tenant le poignet. « Après tout ce qu'il y a eu pour qu'on en arrive là, tu ne vas pas fuir sous prétexte que tu as peur de m'avouer que tu m'aimes. »

**FLASH-BACK**

****_Poudlard - quelques jours après son cauchemar._

Harry regardait longuement le Professeur Snape... Il le trouvait bizarre ces temps-ci.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais il était sûr que quelque chose d'étrange le concernait. Premièrement parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des retenues –c'était pire que les années précédentes !– ; deuxièmement parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sentir son regard sur lui –partout... où qu'il aille– ; et troisièmement... –il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses ou non– Snape semblait se donner un malin plaisir à lui caresser les fesses à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Ça c'était passé assez rapidement et la première fois il n'avait pas été réellement sûr que c'était arrivé : après son malheureux accrochage avec Snape le lendemain matin de son cauchemar –où Snape avait été « découvert » par Voldemort– il avait senti une caresse légère sur ses fesses alors que le professeur de Potions passait à côté de lui en sortant de la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, il s'était retourné pour voir qui avait fait ça mais il avait simplement vu le Maître de Potions –et il avait exclu le fait que ça pouvait être lui... parce que c'était Snape justement ! Et que jamais il ne ferait ça !– un peu plus loin et avait finalement pensé qu'il avait rêvé... ou plutôt, cauchemardé !

Les choses s'étaient succédées de manière assez chaotique qu'il avait encore du mal à s'en rappeler clairement. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'étaient des brides...

Un soir, un peu après deux heures du matin, alors qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar à propos de Sirius, il avait trouvé le professeur Snape au pied de son lit, en train de le regarder fixement. Bien évidemment, il s'était retenu de crier sous la surprise et en prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait demandé à son professeur de Potions pourquoi il était ici dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Snape n'avait pas répondu et était parti sans dire un mot. Harry avait essayé de se rendormir après ça, mais la bizarrerie de l'évènement l'avait réveillé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée dans la Salle Commune à somnoler sur un fauteuil à côté du feu.

A un autre moment, il se souvenait que lors d'une retenue avec Snape L'immonde Bâtard, il avait capté une odeur qui lui avait hérissé les poils de la nuque de manière incontrôlée.  
>De toute la soirée, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser...<p>

Le lendemain, il avait soupiré, défaitiste, sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il n'avait plus ressentit cette étrange odeur qui lui faisait tourner les sens, lorsqu'il était rentré en classe de Potions.  
>Ce soupir lui avait même valu une retenue avec Snape. Il l'avait presque maudit après ça.<p>

Le soir-même, les choses avaient commencé à tourner dangereusement : lors de la colle, le professeur lui avait demandé de refaire la potion du matin. Oui, rien de tragique à ça... sauf que le Professeur s'était ostensiblement rapproché de lui... par derrière.  
>Et que cette foutu odeur était de nouveau-là lorsqu'il commençait à s'appuyer inconsciemment contre le torse bien musclé de Sna-... ! Non pas de Snape, ça il en était sûr.<br>- « Ne crains rien mon Chiot, bientôt, nous serons ensembles... » avait-il entendu dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'il sentait un sexe –un SEXE dur dur DUR– se presser contre –ohhh par Merlin– la rainure de ses fesses !

Par peur, par plaisir, par crainte... par un peu de tout, il n'avait pu se résoudre à se retourner pour voir qui était derrière lui.  
>Il avait continué de faire sa potion "tranquillement" tout en sentant le léger mouvement de hanches qui faisait toucher de manière rythmique le sexe dur de l'homme derrière lui contre ses fesses, les mains de ce même homme, sur ses hanches à lui...<br>Lorsqu'il eut finit sa potion, les mains –et le sexe de l'homme– s'étaient retirées tout naturellement. Il avait pu partir sans réel problème ; la peur et la crainte le faisant ne pas regarder l'homme qui l'avait agressé.  
>Malgré tout, ce soir-là, ce qu'il retint de sa colle en compagnie du faux Snape –dont il n'avait rien raconté à Ron !– était l'éclat argenté qu'il avait capté en sortant de la salle. Dans son lit, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à combien <em>cette<em> odeur était délicieuse et combien il avait envie de sentir encore le sexe dur de l'adulte se pressé contre lui. Il s'était masturbé une fois à l'abri dans son lit, les tentures fermées.  
>Il eut une légère pensée pour être aussi dépravé... mais qui disparut bien vite au moment où son sperme giclait sur son ventre et ses mains.<p>

Maintenant que les choses avaient changé... il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas resté le même.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il trouvait que son année à Poudlard ressemblait vraiment à une année scolaire.  
>Il n'avait pas à se soucier des autres, il avait une vie sexuelle (bon d'accord, ce n'était pas totalement ça... mais ça s'en rapprochait non ?), et ses cours se passaient sans incident particulier du genre Voldemort, Basilic, Professeur fou ou autre.<p>

Il commençait à aimer ça. Vivre comme un adolescent.  
>Surtout lorsque le rapprochement entre lui et l'inconnu sous la peau de Snape survint de manière totalement incongru et comique. (Note en fin de OS)<p>

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**

Le célèbre Loup-garou sanguinaire détourna le regard. Harry avait raison : ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs mais il était troublé de pouvoir ressentir un sentiment pareil. Il ne le niait pas... simplement, il ne voulait pas le lui dire parce que sinon, cela signifierait qu'il avait une faiblesse en la personne d'Harry.

Fenrir s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les rideaux toujours fermé entre eux et le reste du dortoir.

« Harry... Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

« Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi simplement ! Explique-moi ! Je veux comprendre ! » commença-t-il à crier. Heureusement qu'il y avait un lourd sort de silence sur le lit à baldaquin. « Suis-je trop bête pour qu'on m'explique, qu'on me cache des choses ? »

« Non ! »

« Est-ce parce que je suis le Survivant que tu ne veux pas me dire "Je t'aime" ?... Réponds ! » les yeux du garçon flamboyait littéralement, Harry avait les poings serrés et il crispait sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de crier encore plus contre le Loup-garou Incapable-De-Dire-Je-T-Aime.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas en évitant de le regarder, Harry se décida et dit d'une voix dure qui ne lui correspondait pas.

« Je comprends maintenant. Ce n'était que pour le sexe... Puisque c'est ainsi. Nous ne coucherons plus ensemble à l'avenir Sale Créature. »

Fenrir ne put se retenir de frissonner face à l'insulte de son compagnon très en colère. Et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour lui expliquer plus clairement les choses, il ne se retrouva pas devant Harry et dans le lit comme c'était prévu, mais sur un sol froid en grosses pierres... face à Voldemort. Nu.

Son compagnon était vraiment quelqu'un de très puissant. Et têtu... Peut-être aussi Têtu que sa Magie était grande... Les choses n'étaient pas gagnées.

**FIN**

**Note : **Il y aura une suite à ce OS. Vous trouverez sans doute sur mon blog un article pour « fanfics à venir » avec le nom de « Belle Balade pour un Amour ».

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la fin. Harry a réussi l'exploit de faire transplaner quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard sans qu'il ne le touche. Oui, notre Harry est un bien puissant sorcier :D

**Note 3 : **Concernant leur rapprochement (jusqu'à leur première relation sexuelle entre eux), ce sera développé dans le prochain OS. Et un dernier bonus (pour les vrais pervers déviants) dans un troisième volet nommé « Morsure Douloureuse et Sexe Intense ».

OS n°1 – Combat bestial pour ta cruauté. : 9/9


	2. OS 3 Morsure Douloureuse et Sexe Intense

**Auteur :** Feit Ker'Orik (aussi nommée Ménélor Feit Aérasis ou Mélénor)

**Genre d'écrit :** M+ assurément.

**Type d'écrit :** YAOI – érotique, PWP (pour ne pas dire porn).

**Source :** Harry Potter de Joanne ROWLING.

**Note :** J'ai décidé de m'atteler à rédiger les nombreuses idées que j'avais en tête concernant les PWP. Vous trouverez donc ici des OS (one-shot) érotiques avec des couples variés que j'apprécie.

**Avertissement :** Ceci n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère ! Les YAOI (ou SLASH) mettent en scène des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Vous trouverez en début de « chapitre » un rappel sur le couple mis en avant. Bien évidemment, certains ne vous plairont pas, mais j'espère que vous trouverez un PWP à votre goût.

**Avertissement n°2 :** Cette fanfiction est un OS du type PWP, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que le scénario soit très développé. De plus, ce OS contient de la **Bestiality** !

.

.

.

**Avertissement n°3 : IMPORTANT !** Du au fait qu'il y ait de la Bestiality, le chapitre a été _censuré_ pour plus de sécurité ! Si vous souhaitez le OS en entier, allez sur mon blog.

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme le cycle Bestial est une série de OS, ceux-ci peuvent se lire indépendamment. De plus ce sont des PWP, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont classé dans la catégorie M. S'ils sont censuré et que vous trouviez cela dommage ou décevant, ne lisez pas.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** _Belle Balade pour un Amour_ est le OS suivant à sortir. C'est normal !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>OS n°5 – Morsure douloureuse et Sexe intense.<br>Suite de : Combat Bestial pour ta Cruauté  
>et Belle Balade pour un Amour<p>

* * *

><p>COUPLE : Fenrir Greyback x Harry Potter<p>

Harry gémit doucement en sentant le loup s'approcher de lui. D'un côté, ça lui faisait peur car il repensait aux évènements de sa troisième année, lorsque le professeur Lupin les avait pourchassés. Et d'un autre côté, il était excité… excité parce que c'était la première fois que Fenrir l'approchait sous sa forme de loup…  
>Ce loup qu'il avait rencontré il y a presque un an de ça.<p>

Il revoyait avec vivacité comment le loup avait été beau au clair de lune et comment le loup s'était tenu sur ses pattes puissantes… A quel point il avait été majestueux !

Maintenant, les choses étaient un peu différentes : Fenrir semblait avoir gagné quelque chose en le rencontrant. Il avait été noble à l'époque mais maintenant, il était comme un empereur, bien au-dessus de la Royauté. Quand il regardait ce loup, il ne pouvait que se sentir attiré : c'est pour cela que Fenrir avait accepté de le laisser l'accompagner dans la forêt durant la pleine lune.

En voyant le loup s'approcher de lui, la tête baissée pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de celle d'Harry qui s'était assis et recroquevillé inconsciemment, le jeune homme eut un frisson qui parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale. Son pelage blanc parsemé de gris et noir était flamboyant sous l'éclat de la lune et il attirait tout particulièrement Harry qui avait envie de passer sa main dedans. Ce qu'il fit lorsque le loup s'approcha drastiquement de lui et qu'il couvrait quasiment le jeune homme qui ne sentait presque plus la morsure du froid.

**HPFG – HPFG – HPFG – FGHP – FGHP – FGHP**

Harry eut un frisson et quelque chose en lui, le poussait à courber l'échine et à se mettre sur le dos. Par Merlin ! Qu'il voulait plaire à son Dominant !

Sachant que son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, il fit ce qui lui semblait juste. Le cou tendu, couché sur le dos, il gémit doucement de plaisir en sentant l'approbation de Fenrir à travers ses mini-grognements.

Le loup commença à lécher tendrement la peau tendre du cou, sa langue un peu râpeuse envoyant des frissons d'un plaisir nouveau dans tout le corps du Griffondor.

Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? Il ne savait pas trop. Pourquoi avait-il voulu venir dans la Forêt ? Encore une fois, il ne savait que répondre… Mais ce dont il était sûr à l'instant, c'est qu'il voulait que Fenrir retienne toute son attention sur lui. Il voulait que le loup ne soit doux qu'avec lui et avec personne d'autres ! Il voulait être spécial aux yeux du Loup-garou ! Il est vrai qu'il était le compagnon de Fenrir… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était chef de meute et que chaque jour, des membres de celle-ci viennent se coller outrageusement à son Dominant ! Ils réclamaient tous son attention, ses caresses, ses approbations !  
>Mais Harry lui était sûr : ils n'en valaient pas la peine ! Mince, il voulait être égoïste ! Il ne voulait pas que Fenrir s'approche trop prêt d'un des membres de sa meute ! Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait à tout instant décider de… bah, de le faire ! Et pas avec lui ! Et ça, il ne le tolèrerait pas ! Et bien que cela lui fasse mal de s'avouer qu'il ne connaissait rien au mode de vie de son Dominant, il ne voulait pas céder à ses larmes.<br>Parce que bien qu'il puisse dire, quand il était avec Fenrir et qu'il se rappelait leur première dispute, cela lui faisait irrémédiablement mal… Son Dominant n'avait même pas… Non ! Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler !

Sentant la tristesse émanée du Griffondor, Fenrir releva la tête et posa son museau froid contre la joue de celui-ci. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Semblait dire le loup à travers ses yeux. Cela pouvait sembler inhabituel de la part du bestial Greyback, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient et qui connaissaient Harry en tant que compagnon du Loup-garou, c'était naturel. Ou du moins, c'était devenu semi-naturel pour Greyback d'être prévenant et doux avec le jeune Griffondor. Depuis un moment qu'ils se connaissaient, Fenrir Greyback le Sanguinaire avait appris à connaître son compagnon : il était impulsif –à vrai dire, beaucoup de monde savaient ça–, il avait le complexe du héros, il était rancunier bien qu'il ait un grand cœur et surtout, il était jaloux et possessif –mais ça, Fenrir l'avait compris, Harry ne le montrerait sans doute jamais– entre autres choses.

La voix cassée, le regard vert émeraude plongé dans les yeux gris-mordoré du loup, le garçon demanda :

« Tu m'aimes… n'est-ce pas ? » d'une voix incertaine et plein de doutes.

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou grogna durement et poussa Harry du museau. Il obligea le Griffondor à retirer ses mains de devant sa poitrine – comme si le simple geste de mettre ses mains devant sa poitrine pouvait le protéger – tout en poussant des grognements du fond de sa gorge. Il gratta le sol avec impatience lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry ne s'exécutait pas tout de suite.

A vrai dire, le jeune garçon était un peu perturbé et ne savait pas trop ce que voulait Fenrir. D'un côté, il le voyait en train de le surplomber de sa masse énorme et d'un autre, il ne cessait de grogner comme si quelque chose le dérangeait…. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait posé une simple question ? Est-ce parce qu'il avait posé **cette** question, que Fenrir semblait agacé ? Par Merlin ! Ca recommençait ! Une simple question, pas de réponse et son Dominant plus que contrarié ! Décidément, il n'était pas un bon compagnon…

Et en ayant cette pensée, Harry se dit que peut-être… peut-être que Fenrir lui accordait une dernière faveur avant de le jeter… Parce que c'était vrai : Fenrir pouvait toujours aller voir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de sa meute… qui n'hésiterait pas à se laisser baiser, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas fidèle. Parce que lui, Harry, ne pouvait pas concevoir de faire l'amour avec Fenrir en sachant que ce dernier pouvait voir quelqu'un d'autre.  
>Pourtant, il lui avait assuré. Fenrir lui avait dit « Je ne vois que toi Harry, mon Chiot. Il n'y a que toi ! Cesse de te faire des films ! »<p>

La détresse émanait du jeune Gryffondor et sentant ça, le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de grogner plus durement. _Mais qu'avait-il fait encore pour que son compagnon soit aussi dépressif et triste ?_ se dit-il, exaspéré. Voir son compagnon se recroqueviller sous la peur à cause de lui, lui mit les nerfs à feu : _Mais où était passé son Chiot courageux, téméraire et impulsif ? Pourquoi un poltron se trouvait-il devant lui ?_ Le loup montra les crocs et avança sa gueule vers le cou du Gryffondor qui était tétanisé de peur.

« Fenrir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda d'une voix paniquée Harry.

Le canidé retroussa plus encore ses babines et fit passer sa langue sur son museau dans un signe de colère. Un lourd grognement sortit de sa gorge et il fit claquer ses mâchoires près du visage du garçon qui essayait de se reculer encore et encore sous la peur.

« Fenrir ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! » cria le jeune garçon.

Le loup-garou se décida à agir : Pas question qu'Harry reste dans cet état de panique et de vulnérabilité ! Il est mon compagnon, il est fort et insolent ! Il n'est certainement pas cette loque qui se trouve devant moi !  
>Prenant appui sur ses pattes, le loup dans un geste violent et rapide, arracha avec sa mâchoire un bout de tissu du Gryffondor, causant une blessure – pas trop profonde – à celui-ci par la même occasion.<p>

Le garçon gémit doucement et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Alors c'était ça ? Il était en train de se faire blesser par son compagnon parce qu'il avait posé une simple question… ?

Le loup recommença l'attaque plusieurs fois d'affilé. L'air était empli de gémissements de terreur, d'une odeur de sang et de la sueur qui s'évadait du corps du garçon qui essayait en vain de repousser les attaques. Pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que les attaques ne s'arrêtaient pas, on entendait des cris, des supplications pour que le loup arrête, des gémissements à cause de la douleur tant physique que morale et le bruit horrible des vêtements qui se déchirent mêlé aux grognements bestiaux de Fenrir.

Alors que le loup allait encore une fois relancer son attaque, Harry se redressa, prêt à frapper le museau du loup s'il s'approchait trop près de lui.

« Mais arrête ! Merde ! » cria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu agisses comme un salaud ? C'est parce que je t'ai posé une putain de question ? Arrête… Je te préviens. Sinon, je te tue ! Compagnon ou pas ! » dit-il avec colère et détermination. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et brillaient d'un feu hardant que le loup n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

_Ahh, mon compagnon est de retour !_ Se dit enfin le loup-garou, son poils se des-hérissant, sa posture retrouva une allure calme et… sa queue s'agitant doucement par bonheur.

Harry remarqua le changement et, sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance, il s'adossa contre l'arbre dans son dos pour reprendre son souffle. Maintenant, non seulement il avait froid mais il avait aussi terriblement mal. Ses coupures le piquaient et la morsure du vent n'arrangeait rien.

Fenrir gémit doucement pour attirer son attention, tout en s'approchant doucement en remuant la queue. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune Gryffondor qui frissonnait de la tête au pied. Puis, n'attendant pas qu'Harry réponde, il s'approcha assez près pour qu'il puisse baisser la tête et lécher les blessures du garçon.

Au début, Harry ne dit rien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fixer intensément le loup qui lui prodiguait des soins, comme si le fixer pouvait répondre à la question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait repris son souffle : _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, merde ?_

Harry leva la main vers la tête de Fenrir et passa celle-ci dans pelage du loup, caressant son oreille. Le regard de Fenrir se détourna des blessures pour se verrouiller sur le sien. Tout en léchant la peau pâle du Gryffondor, Fenrir grogna de contentement en sentant Harry continuer de le caresser.

(...)

Censuré. Allez sur mon blog pour la version non censurée.  
>Protégée par mot de passe, désolée, je préfère être prudente !<p>

(...)

Qu'il avait hâte d'être à la prochaine pleine lune !

**~ Fin ~**

Note : Voilà le troisième OS de la série Bestial. Le deuxième de cette série est en cours et je ne sais pas trop lorsqu'il va sortir. Peut-être à la fin du mois de Juin si j'ai de l'inspiration.

Note 2 : J'y ai passé du temps sur cet OS. A vrai dire, je l'ai ré-écrit au moins 3 fois tellement j'aimais pas la tournure des phrases et des évènements. Et finalement, voilà ce que ça donne.

Si vous souhaitez quelques liens vers d'autres histoires du type Bestiality, voici des liens (en anglais désolé) sur différents sites de fanfictions :

**Fandom HP :**

1. Moonlight Sonata : (lien)  
>Une des premières que j'ai lu. Un Harry très kinky et M-preg. (WIP)<p>

2. Of Wolf and Man : (lien)  
>L'une des meilleures ! Qui m'a poussé à en lire d'autres !<p>

3. Suite de Of Wolf and Man, How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks: (lien)  
>Juste un PWP :) Enjoy ! Threesome en plus !<p>

4. Suite et fin de la Saga Of Wolf and Man : (lien)  
>Les trois histoires ci-dessus sont finies !<p>

5. Swan Song : A Veela Love Story : (sur fanfiction _ net) /s/5658365/1/  
>Pas un loup ni un chien mais un cygne !<p>

**Fandom Sherlock :**

6. And You May Call Me the Big Bad Wolf : (lien)  
>Sherlock et John de la série Sherlock de la BBC ! Un OS vraiment très chaud :)<p>

OS n°5 – Morsure douloureuse et Sexe intense : 7/7


	3. INFORMATION

A partir de maintenant, je **ne publie plus** de fanfictions **sur mon compte ** !

Toutes **mes fanfictions** actuelles **se trouvent sur mon blog** dont l'adresse est dans ma biographie !

Si vous avez envie de les lire, suivez le lien !


End file.
